Taste Jewish?
by SecretFireSoul
Summary: Kyle is at Stan's house for a sleepover while Stan's parents are away. Kyle has never told his bestfriend how he really feels towards him. What will happen when Stan decides to give Kyle a friendly ... lick? :on the cheek: /SLASH/ Kyle's POV. Stan and Kyle oneshot Yay! Some language.


**Taste...Jewish?**

**I do not own South Park or its characters! (obviously)**

**Style (Stan and Kyle) one-shot **

**/SLASH/ WARNING - If you don't like it, don't read it! It's as simple as that! :) but I have one question: If you don't like slash then how did is it that you stumbled onto this page? Hmmmm?**

**Also Some Language (but seriously? Just deal with it!)**

**The boys are aged somewhere between 15-19 (not sure exactly but they are definitely older than they are in the show!) **

**Author's Note: I wrote this on a plane because I was bored. I just had a random idea of what would happen if Stan licked Kyle's face haha. I don't know but I think it might have come from a picture I saw on deviantart. (Maybe more than one put together?)**

**^_^ I don't know if it is any good or not :/ so PLEASE reveiw! :) I will love you forever if you do! (can't do hearts so: _less than three_!) Also if you have any advice that would be GREAT! **

**P.S. This is my first fanfic: please be kind :) and I promise to write more soon!**

* * *

Kyle's POV~

"You're so cute; saying 'I love you' to your mum and kissing her goodbye." Stan said smirking as he drove up the driveway to his house. I rolled my eyes and gave him a 'just shut up, dude' kind of look. Stan smiled and parked the car. He got out while I tried to gather up all my stuff before I got out too. I turned, my arms wrapped around my huge bag, towards the door to open it. The car door, however, had already been opened and I saw Stan standing there smirking as he held it open for me. He offered me a hand to help me out.

I frowned at the boy, refusing his hand and gave him an 'I can do it myself thank you very much!' look, then proceeded to wriggle to my feet and clumsily get out of the car. I stumbled but caught myself before I fell flat on my face. Stan grabbed my arm and led me to the front door with a stupid little smirk on his face that meant, "Yeah, I can see that." I growled at him as he opened the front door but he just smiled back. "Git!" I thought to myself.

I dropped my bag in the hallway, unable to take the weight any longer, and walked past Stan thought to his kitchen/ lounge room. I turned on the TV as Stan went to the kitchen table. He picked up a note and I went over to inspect.

_Stan,_

_Hope you have fun with Kyle. Your mum said she left some cookies in the fridge for you boys and that you need to heat them up first. Remember: we will be home tomorrow around three. She also said don't forget to brush your teeth!_

_Dad_

I read the note over Stan's shoulder. He crumpled it up, put it in the bin then went over to the fridge and took out a container. "Mmm, choc-chip!" Stan said smiling. I watched as he set the cookies out on a tray and then put the tray in the oven.

I drifted back to the TV. It was on the news channel. "Blurg!" I said sticking out my tongue as I searched the TV cabinet for the remote. I found it and flipped through the channels until I found Terrance and Phillip. I smiled remembering when Stan and I used to watch their show every single day when we were little.

I turned around to see Stan lounging across the whole couch. "Move, Dipshit." I said, trying to push him without success. Stan just shook his head. I sighed. "Please move, Stan-y?" I said in a baby voice, trying look as cute as possible; pouting my lips and giving him my best puppy eyes. Stan shook his head again, smiling evilly. I glared at him, trying to make him feel pain through mind power. Stan laughed at me then grabbed my waist pulling me down to lie next to him.

He wrapped his arms around me as we watched our favourite childhood show. I blushed as Stan held me. It felt awkward but right.

I wished that I had enough fucking courage to tell Stan how I really felt about him. The truth was that I liked Stan. 'Like' as in more than super best friends should. When we were little and people gave us strange looks for holding hands or hugging or something, we would tell them that Stan and I were like brothers. However, as I got older I realized that I wanted Stan in a way that was not at all brotherly.

But alas I am a pussy, therefore I shall never tell Stan how I really feel; therefore he shall never know and will probably end up marrying Wendy or some other bitch who could never love Stan as much as I could, as much as I do.

The deplorable truth was that I loved Stan. I had for a very, very long time and most likely always would. Every now and then I would get really upset by this, but at that moment I was just happy to be near Stan; to be held in his arms while we watched kid shows and remembered the past.

After a few minutes of silent TV watching, I felt something wet and soft brush against my cheek. Realizing what it was, I wiped my cheek and said "Eww, Stan! Did you just lick me?" I tried to sit up but his strong arms held me back.

Stan climbed on top of me, pinned me down at my shoulders and straddled my legs. "Maaaybeeee," He teased grinning.

"Dude, Gross!" I said while I tried, and failed pathetically, to escape his grip. Stan eyed me then moved his face closer to mine. The closeness was so tempting but I had to remember that no matter how I felt, Stan didn't feel the same. He thought of us as brothers and he always would. He was just messing around, trying to gross me out. I turned my face away, partially to hide my blush but mostly so that I wouldn't give in to temptation, as he licked my cheek again.

"Hmm … no. You taste yummy!" Stan said smiling and went in for another lick. I knew it was sick of me but I was actually really enjoying the feel of Stan's wet tongue on my skin. I held back a moan and instead tried to act as if I was disgusted. I faked a revolted shudder, scrunched up my face and mouthed the word, "Eww!"

"Yuck, you taste Jewish!" Stan said as he pulled back, then he saw my face and laughed at my hurt expression. He stuck out his tongue making a disgusted noise, but began lapping at my face again anyway.

"If Jews taste so bad then stop!" I told Stan rolling my eyes. He pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes. There was a small playful smile on his lips but his stare burned into me with seriousness.

Stan gently lowered his face to mine, reducing the dwindling space between us. I gasped, suddenly realizing the intimacy of the moment (yeah yeah a bit slow, I know) and my heart hammered wildly against my chest.

"S-stan?" I whispered, my voice shaking.

"Shhh-" he whispered, almost inaudibly, lowering his face closer and closer then cutting himself off as he touched his lips to mine.

My eyelids slid shut as Stan kissed me tenderly. His lips were so soft and sweet; I wanted more. I kissed back, moving my hand to cup the back of Stan's neck, deepening the kiss. Stan reciprocated willingly, moving his own hand up to caress the cheek he had been licking. Stan ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entry. I trembled but parted my mouth allowing his tongue to explore it. Our tongues met and danced together, fighting for dominance.

It was a battle I knew I would lose. I would never admit it but I knew that, out of the two of us, there was no denying who was the 'seme' and who was the 'uke'. I made a mental note that I needed to cut back on reading fanfictions and yaoi comics.

Just then it seemed to finally sink into my brain that Stan was kissing me. Stan Marsh, my super best friend, the boy I'd loved secretly for years, was kissing me. It was Stan's lips moving against mine, Stan's body pressed up against my own, Stan's tongue winning the war for dominance, Stan's finger's stroking my cheek, Stan's raven hair that my own fingers were unknowingly twisting in and it was Stan's moan of pleasure I could hear. I smiled into the kiss as I heard the moan come from the back of Stan's throat.

But even so, none of those things were the best most wonderfully amazing thing about the kiss. The best thing was that it was Stan who had started the kiss in the first place. I couldn't even begin to let my mind explore the possibilities behind this action. Did Stan like me too? Had he always liked me? Or had he only just realized in the intimacy of the moment?

I knew that there was no stopping my lips so I didn't even attempt to try. I had wanted this for too long to end it. Therefore Stan was the one who stopped the kiss.

After Stan pulled away, my heart was still racing so I left my eyelids shut for a moment, waiting for it could calm down again. I finally opened my eyes to find Stan's staring back; deep and blue. He leaned forward slowly and ran his tongue over my slightly parted lips. I felt my cheeks go red as I blushed from embarrassment.

"I'll get used to it." Stan whispered.

* * *

**Thankyou so much for just reading it and as I said before ^ PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH KYLE'S JEW-Y GOODNESS ON TOP REVIEW :)**

**p****lease? x**


End file.
